


Gratulation

by PeachGO3



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: Zwei Kronen gewonnen, bestes Album, bester Hip-Hop-Act – und jetzt? Ben schießen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, und einer davon heißt Marten.





	Gratulation

**Author's Note:**

> Vor kurzem geschriebene Cas/Marten Fic, weil ich zu den beiden keine Fic gefunden hatte rip
> 
> Author's Notes vom ursprünglichen Post (9.12.2018):  
> Unglaublich dass es zu den beiden noch keine Fic gibt! Wenn jemand noch eine findet schreibt mich bitte an lmao  
> Was hier steht ist allein meine Erfindung & die echten Personen Casper und Marteria kenne ich nicht persönlich. Sollten sie sich in ihrer Privatsphäre angegriffen fühlen werde ich die Geschichte selbstverständlich löschen.  
> Das hier habe ich einfach kurz runtergeschrieben. Viel Spaß mit dieser kleinen Geschichte xo ♥

Die Jahrhunderthalle jubelt und applaudiert und es klingt besser als jede Musik in Bens Ohren. So hatte er sich das vorgestellt, sich für das Engagement bei „Wir sind mehr“ bedanken und eine Reaktion bekommen, die der Sache gerecht wird.

„Manche Sachen sind wichtiger als Musik“, hört er Marten sagen und ist so stolz auf ihn, dass er ihn schon wieder zu sich ziehen und küssen könnte. Aber er macht es nicht, das hier ist kein 1982 Gig, und der Timer, der die Redezeit für die Danksagungen der Preisträger anzeigt, steht schon längst auf null, also klatscht Ben nur und verlässt mit Marten die Bühne.  
  
Marten sagt etwas zu ihm, aber die Musik ist zu laut als dass Ben ihn verstehen könnte. Dann drückt er Ben den kugelrunden Preis in die Hände, um die Hände der Fans am Gang abklatschen zu können. Die hellen Scheinwerfer blenden Ben und beinahe fällt er schon wieder über die Treppen mit dem roten Teppich, aber irgendwie schafft er es zu der alten Sitzreihe.  


Er ist wie im Rausch.  
  
Sie setzen sich und Marten sagt wieder etwas in Bens Ohr, diesmal beugt er sich weiter vor, aber Ben versteht immer noch nichts. „Sprich mal lauter“, bittet er. Marten grinst. „Ist nicht so wichtig“, sagt er laut und deutlich, und Ben schluckt. Und dann fragt er sich, was denn nicht so wichtig gewesen sei. Und dann fragt er sich, ob er Marten jemals so hübsch gefunden hat wie jetzt.  
  
Er kann es kaum fassen, wie weit sie gekommen sind. Ob er mit einem anderen Kollegen genauso gut hätte zusammenarbeiten können? Bestimmt nicht, redet Ben sich ein, denn vor allem hatte er keine Lust, mit jemand anderem eine Platte aufzunehmen. Marten hatte dasselbe durchgemacht wie er, er konnte relaten.

Er hatte so eine wohlige Vertrautheit, die ihm kein anderer Kerl anbieten konnte. Und eine warme, dunkle Stimme schadet natürlich auch nicht. Im Gegenteil.  
  


***

  
  
Ben mag das Hexenbürgermeisterhaus immer noch. Er hatte ein wenig Angst davor gehabt, dass alles schlechter war als in seiner Vorstellungskraft und der verklärten Erinnerung, aber die alte Hansestadt hatte ihn nicht im Stich gelassen.  
  
Marten war geflasht. „Heftig, was hier alles so abgegangen ist“, raunte er, als sie das Hexenmuseum verließen, und Bens Brust wurde ein wenig breiter. Er hatte Marten seine alte Heimat zeigen wollen, und alles war perfekt. „Schon krass, oder? Vor allem war die Hexenverfolgung eigentlich schon in den letzten Zügen, aber diese Leute hier sind halt total eskaliert.“  
  
„Typisch Ostwestfalen“, witzelte Marten und zeigte dabei hämisch auf Bens Kopf, „immer diese Eskalation.“ Ben lachte. Sie hatten irgendwann aufgehört im Museum zu filmen. Tat auch mal ganz gut, dass die Kamera nicht ständig an war, er genoss es.  
  
Mit Marten zwischen den alten Fachwerkhäusern und durch die kleinen Gassen zu gehen war seltsam nostalgisch, obwohl er doch noch nie mit ihm hier gewesen war. So lange waren sie ja noch gar nicht in diesem Maße befreundet. Die Schwalben schrien von den Dächern und es war unangenehm schwül. Ben dachte an das komische Gefühl zurück, das ihn heute vor seinem Elternhaus überfallen hatte – als hätte er seinen Eltern eine neue Freundin vorstellen wollen.  
  
Er schüttelte sich kurz. Marten sprach in diesem Moment mit so bewundernden und liebevollen Worten von den alten Häusern, den Arm über Bens Schulter geworfen, dass man tatsächlich denken könnte… Ben unterbrach seine Gedanken mit einem lauten, innerlichen Schrei.  
  
Hör auf so zu denken. Du denkst wie die homophoben Leute, die du so sehr hasst. Hör auf.  
  
„Bist du noch da?“, hörte er da Martens warme Stimme.  
„Klar, Mann.“  
Marten lachte kurz. „Gut. Bei dem Wetter muss man echt aufpassen. Klapp mir hier nicht zusammen.“  
  
„Nein, alles gut.“ Ben lachte obgleich dieser Fürsorge. Marten war wie eine Löwenmutter. „Diese Häuser sind so heftig, überleg mal, wie alt die sind. Wie die das damals gebaut haben müssen!“  
„Schon heftig“, stimmte Ben zu und erzählte ein wenig über die Geschichte von Lemgo.

Er wusste selbst nicht so viel, aber das, was er zu erzählen wusste, wurde von Marten so aufmerksam und interessiert aufgesaugt, dass er einfach weiterredete, Martens schweren Arm immer auf seiner Schulter. Es fühlte sich mega an.  
  


***

  
  
Am Freitag wacht Ben mit dem dicksten Schädel seit Langem auf. Wow, schon vier Uhr. Er war also tatsächlich im Hotel angekommen. Um wie viel Uhr? Weiß er nicht mehr, ist ja aber auch egal. Von draußen scheint die bereits wieder untergehende Sonne durch die weißen Vorhänge, das Bett ist federweich und das Zimmer riecht wunderbar. Was ist das für ein Duft? Riecht vertraut, dieses Kissen. Müde kuschelt sich Ben wieder hinein.  
  
Sein Tanktop hängt lose vom Körper, sein Fuß schwebt außerhalb des Bettes über dem Bettrand. Es erfordert viel Konzentration und Koordination ihn wieder unter die warme Decke zu befördern, und Ben wird aufs Neue mit seinem pochenden Kopfschmerz konfrontiert.

Und ein unnormales Pappmaul plagt ihn obendrein. Kein Wunder, bei so vielen Bierflaschen auf dem Tisch. Hatte er das alles noch nach der Aftershowparty gesoffen? Wasser, das brauchte er jetzt. Aber dafür müsste er aufstehen.  
  
Ben macht ein unzufriedenes Geräusch, und dann zuckt er zusammen, denn eine dunkle Stimme von der anderen Seite des Zimmers sagt: „Bist ja wach, Prinzessin.“  
  
„What the fuck?“ Eigentlich hätte Ben sich aufgerichtet, aber sein Schädel verhinderte diese ruckartigen Bewegungen. Verwirrt stützt er sich auf seine Ellenbogen, aber noch während seine Augen sich zu fokussieren versuchen, wird ihm klar, warum das Kissen so gut und so vertraut riecht, weil es nämlich nach ihm riecht, nach Mar.  
  
Da sitzt Marten, auf dem Stuhl neben der Garderobe, nur in Shorts und Brille, sein Handy in der Hand, und er lächelt und sieht einfach umwerfend dabei aus, fährt es Ben durch den Kopf.

„Fuck“, sagt er nochmal, zählt eins und eins zusammen.  
  
„Alles klar?“, fragt Marten und steht auf, geht auf das Bett zu. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlt sich Ben unangenehm nackt und zieht die Bettdecke höher, obwohl das doch absolut lächerlich ist, weil er gar nicht nackt ist und Marten ihn schon unzählige Male oben ohne gesehen hat, und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, dann war das hier nicht mal die erste gemeinsame Übernachtung im selben Bett, aber –  
  
„Soll ich dir was zu trinken bringen?“, fragt Marten. Er steht jetzt direkt neben dem Bett und sieht so liebevoll auf Ben runter, dass sogar der Kopfschmerz kurz aussetzt. Martens dunkle Stimme wiederholt die Frage und setzt ein belustigtes „Gott, bist du dicht gewesen“ hinzu.  
„Sorry, ich… ich check‘ gerade gar nichts mehr“, sagt Ben leise und guck endlich woanders hin, reibt sich die Schläfen.  
  
Marten bringt ihm ein Glas Wasser und setzt sich dann auf die Bettkante, als wäre Ben ein pflegebedürftiger Opa. Die Situation ist unangenehm, aber Ben hat keine Lust dazu sich zu verstellen und deshalb liegt er auf dem Bett wie die Leiche an einem Tatort und sieht Marten schamlos in die blauen Augen und versucht sich an die Nacht zu erinnern. Aber er muss aufgeben.  
  
„What the fuck“, sagt er schon wieder und drückt sich verzweifelt die Hände ins Gesicht. „Mach mal ganz ruhig, du hast nur sechs Stunden Schlaf. Nach so einem Abend schon heftig“, sagt Marten, und Ben seufzt. Diese Stimme ist wie Karamell, wie die weiche Decke auf seiner nackten Haut.

Dann hört er, wie Marten etwas murmelt, etwas von „niedlich“ und dann flucht er in sich hinein und beugt sich zu Ben nach unten.  
  
Marten riecht immer noch wundervoll, und sein Mund schmeckt nach Zahnpasta und Pfefferminz. Seine Brille stupst Ben ins Gesicht, und es tut etwas zu sehr weh, aber er küsst trotzdem zurück und genießt jede Sekunde davon. Lässt seine Hände über den massigen Oberkörper streicheln, lässt seine Finger über den Tattoos kreisen, er kennt sie alle.

Er hört, wie Marten zwischen den Küssen immer wieder „Cassler“ schmunzelt. Er muss ja noch weniger Schlaf gehabt haben als Ben.  
Selig, denkt Ben bei sich.  
  


***

  
  
Der erste Tag in Rostock war einfach geil gewesen – das Wetter, das Meer, die Robben – Marten und sein Team hatten richtig aufgefahren. Keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut. So persönlich wie Bens Rundgang würde Martens Video nicht werden, aber die beiden hatten trotzdem einen tollen Tag.

Mo, der süße Seehund, war ein besonderes Highlight gewesen. Im Nachhinein überlegte Ben mehrere Minuten lang, mit vielen Leuten er noch im Neoprenanzug ins eiskalte Wasser springen könnte. Außer Marten fielen ihm kaum welche ein.  
  
Jetzt standen sie auf dem Balkon ihres Hotelzimmers und blickten hinunter auf das nächtliche Rostock und lauschten dem dunklen Rauschen der Ostsee. Genau wie gestern Abend, als sie angekommen waren.

Die Crew machte Schluss für heute und verabschiedete sich. Ben wollte auch bald in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückgehen, aber im Moment fühlte sich alles noch zu geil an, als dass er sich einfach so der Müdigkeit hingeben könnte. Es war noch schöner als gestern Abend.  
  
„Es ist so mega hier“, hörte Ben sich irgendwann seufzen, und dann drückte Marten kurz seine Schulter. „Wunderschön, oder? Ich krieg‘ nie genug davon.“ Er lachte kurz. „Deshalb hab‘ ich dich ja hierhin mitgenommen.“  
„Voll romantisch“, grinste Ben, ohne über die Worte nachzudenken. Marten stimmte ihm zu. Und drückte wieder seine Schulter.  
  
Und dann ließ sich Ben einfach mal auf diese Berührung ein, lehnte sich leicht gegen Martens großen Körper. Später, als er zur Tür raus wollte, versicherte Marten noch mal, dass es kein Problem wäre, für ihn am allerwenigsten. Aber Bens Kopf hatte sich wieder eingeschaltet, genau wie gestern, und ihm war das Risiko zu hoch.

Bens Hand ruhte auf der Türklinke, während Marten sagte: „Okay. Du musst es wissen, Cas.“  
Ben nickte, dachte noch einmal an die Momente im Seehundbecken und die auf der Bootstour, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Bis morgen“, sagte er leise.  
„Wir sehen uns, Cassler.“  
  


***

  
  
Während Ben sich anzieht tippt Marten so konzentriert auf seinem Handy, dass Ben sich kaum traut, sein Songwriting mit Sprechen zu unterbrechen. Die 1LIVE Kronen glitzern auf dem Tisch. Um die leeren Bierflaschen hatte Marten sich schon gekümmert.  
Zwei Kronen, denkt Ben. Unfassbar.

  
„Wie geil ist das bitte?“, entfährt es ihm dann doch, und Marten schmunzelt. Wie ein alter Mann schaut er Ben über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Hammer, oder? Beide Nominierungen abgeräumt. Wir können’s halt.“  
  
Ben seufzt. Den Knoten im Hals hatte er verhindern können, weil er das bittere Gefühl einfach zugelassen hatte. Sie sind Stars, vielleicht sogar auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Karrieren. Zwei Kronen, Europatour, politisch aktiv. Und jetzt? Was soll denn jetzt passieren?

Mar. Mar soll passieren, rollt es durch Bens Kopf.

  
Wortlos setzt er sich neben Martens Beine auf den Boden, legt seinen Kopf auf die warmen Oberschenkel und schließt die Augen. Marten streicht über sein Haar.  
  
„Du bist vielleicht niedlich. Wie so ein Hündchen.“  
„Ich bin kein Hündchen?“, nuschelt Ben halb protestierend, halb irritiert. „Nenn mich nicht so.“  


„Okay“, sagt Marten. Eine Weile sitzen sie so da, im Hotelzimmer mit den weißen Vorhängen. Marten hatte sie zur Seite geschoben, so hatten sie eine wunderschöne Aussicht auf den Sonnenuntergang. Aber das wollte Ben nicht sehen, und deshalb waren seine Augen immer noch geschlossen.  
  
„Wir haben so ein Glück, dass wir heute frei haben“, sagte Marten zufrieden, und die Frequenz seiner zufriedenen Stimme ist eindeutig die beste, findet Ben und summt zustimmend. „Die Frage ist“, sagt er, „was passiert, wenn dieser freie Tag zuende ist? Wenn wir dieses Zimmer verlassen.“

  
„Was soll das denn heißen?“, fragt Marten und bewegt sein Bein, sodass Ben den Kopf hebt und zu ihm auf schaut. Martens Augen sehen besorgt aus.  
  
„Du sollst dir doch keine Gedanken darüber machen, Cas.“  
„Das kann ich nicht abstellen, sorry.“ Ben meint das ehrlich. „Es liegt ja auch nicht an dir, das will ich damit gar nicht sagen…“  
„Hm“, geht Marten selbstzufrieden dazwischen, „gestern Nacht und heute Morgen hat es aber schon an mir gelegen, würde ich sagen. Ich hab‘ mich ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt.“  


Ben muss lachen.  
„Du hast einfach keine Ruhe gegeben, was soll ich denn dann machen?“, lacht Marten und klingt tatsächlich etwas ratlos dabei.  
  
Ben legt seinen Kopf wieder auf den nackten Oberschenkel. Das stimmt, er sollte sich freuen, nach so einer erfolgreichen Preisverleihung und dem, was anscheinend darauf gefolgt war. „Ey, wir haben zwei Kronen gewonnen, Mar. Heftig.“  
„Yes!“, macht Marten glücklich.

  
Ben schmunzelt. „Gra-tu-la-tion“, fällt ihm da ein.  
„Hat sich gelohnt“, vervollständigt Marten, aber er sieht dabei nicht die glitzernden Preise an, sondern direkt in Bens Augen. Es ist genau richtig.  
  
„Alter. Scheiße, Mar, ey…“  
  
Und Ben steht mühsam auf, den Kopf immer noch schwer, und murmelt irgendetwas Verliebtes und lässt sich lächelnd gegen Marten fallen.  
  


***

  
  
Marten hatte sich das Demotape angehört. Und er war restlos begeistert. Jetzt musste er diesen Casper nur noch wiederfinden. Wenn er wenigstens seinen richtigen Namen wüsste…

  
Langsam schiebt er sich durch die Menschenmenge. Weiter vorne tanzen die Leute noch energischer, da wird der doch hoffentlich nicht sein? Marten sprach die Barkeeper auf den schmächtigen Bielefelder an, aber da kam nicht viel zurück: „Guck dich doch mal um, hier gibt’s zig Möchtegern-Rapper.“  
  
Stimmt. Aber dass die Olle diesen Casper als Möchtegern bezeichnete empfand Marten beinahe als Beleidigung. Der hatte ‘nen richtig geilen Flow. Und diese Texte erst… Das Freestylen letztes Wochenende war eins der besten in Martens Leben gewesen. Der konnte einfach was. Logisch, dass so einer immer ein Demotape dabei hat. Marten ärgerte sich. Warum hatte er so was nicht?  
  
Die Texte ließen Marten trotz allen Suchens keine Ruhe, er war wie benebelt. Er musste raus hier.  
Draußen vor der Tür stand dann endlich die Silhouette, die er sich eingeprägt hatte – zu großer Pulli, Kappe und darunter so eine süße Ponyfrisur.

  
Marten atmete tief ein und hoffte, dass er ihn wiedererkennen würde. „Hey“, grüßte er und hob den Arm zum Handschlag.

  
„Wow, hey“, antwortete der Kleine und schlug ein. „Alles klar?“, fragte Marten und stellte sich zu dem einsamen Casper neben die Tür. Es war arschkalt und sein Atem formte kleine Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht. Von Caspers Rapcrew, die hier letztens musikalisch alles abgerissen hat, war niemand hier.  
  
„Bei mir is‘ ganz gut soweit“, sagte der Bielefelder. „Und wie is‘ beim Bund so?“  
„Ich bin heute nur noch mal wegen dir hier hin gekommen“, gab Marten zu.  
„Echt?“ Caspers Stimme war glockenhell.

  
„Sorry, wenn ich das so sage, aber…“, begann Marten, den Blick ungläubig zwischen den braunen Augen hin- und herwandernd, „…wenn man dich so reden hört ist man ziemlich weggeblasen von deiner Rap-Stimme.“  
  
„Ahh“, sagte Casper und machte eine wegwerfende Geste, den Blickkontakt brechend, „ich hasse 'meine Rap-Stimme'.“  
„Willst du mich verarschen?“, fragte Marten lachend. „Dieses Raue, Rohe… das passt so mega zu deinen Texten. Hier, deine Demo. Richtig gut.“ Mit vor Kälte zitternden Händen reichte er Casper die CD. „Du hast sie dir angehört!“, freute er sich, nahm die Hülle aber nicht entgegen.

„Danke, Mann. Die ist für dich, kannst du behalten.“  
„Geil“, sagte Marten, „dann kann ich mir die Stimme noch öfter anhören.“  
  
„Hör auf, Alter“, sagte Casper leise und lies seinen Blick über die dunkle Straße wandern. „Wenn jemand mit ’ner Stimme wie du das sagt fühle ich mich verarscht.“  
„Stimme wie ich?“

  
„Ja, Mann. Deine Frequenzen sind so tief, das massiert mir die Hirnrinde“, lachte Casper, aber sein Blick zeigt, dass er das ernstmeinte. „Wow, danke“, sagte Marten, fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Wenn jemand seine Texte oder seine Technik komplimentierte stimmte er meistens stolz zu, aber seine Stimme?  
  
„Wir müssen mal wieder was zusammen machen, das letzte Woche war cool“, sagte Casper. „Ey, super-gerne“, erwiderte Marten, auf einmal ganz aufgeregt. „Aber heute nicht, ich muss gleich weg“, fügte Casper sofort an, das Gesicht zu einer traurigen Miene verzogen.  
„Musst weiter, hm? Kein Problem“, sagte Marten. Aus dem folgenden Smalltalk heraus fragte er, ob Casper noch seine Freundin abholen wollte.  
  
„Oh, nee, im Moment bin ich Single.“  
„Echt? So ein zuckersüßer Typ wie du? Das ist ein Skandal“, sagte Marten kopfschüttelnd. Wieder dachte er über die Textzeilen nach.  
_Leider nur zu Besuch, hoff‘ es geht dir gut, da wo du bist…_

  
War der Kleine etwa alleine, weil er zu nachdenklich war? War der einer von diesen Emo-Typen? Marten wusste es noch nicht genau, aber er nahm sich vor, diese Dinge herauszufinden. Cooler Kerl, dieser Casper. Marten fragte sich, wie alt er wohl war. Jünger? Älter?  
Er wünschte ihm alles Gute, und dann trennten sich ihre Wege.


End file.
